Chaos Warriors
by Snowdrop02
Summary: When Percy is betrayed by everyone he knows, he runs away from everything he's even known and loved. Suddenly, Chaos appears, offering Percy a place in her elite group, the Chaos Warriors. However, trouble is brewing. Can Percy overcome old grudges and save the Earth? Or will he turn his back on those he once called friends?
1. Intro

The Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Intro

Percy's POV

I'm out walking through the woods, remembering all of my friends I lost during the war. Hard to believe Leo ended it just one week ago. It feels like it's been an eternity since the war ended, and the seven split up. Frank and Hazel left with the Romans, while Piper and Annabeth stayed at CHB. Jason has been bouncing between camps, using the teleporters that are his reward for winning the war. Piper's reward is for Aphrodite kids to be more than just gossiping lumps of makeup, and for others to see that. Frank had his stick grow back to the length it was at before he used it to free Thanatos, and Hazel was granted an official pardon to continue living with us, rather than being forced to return to the underworld. Annabeth got Daedalus's laptop back, as well as her knife. In addition, Athena made her invisibility cap start working again. Nico and Reyna weren't given official rewards, but Nico's been a lot more welcome at both camps (and met Will), and Reyna's pegasus, Scipio, aka skippy, suddenly came back to life. That just leaves me. My first wish, freeing Calypso, couldn't be granted for some reason, the gods wouldn't say why. Zeus tried to make me immortal again, but Annabeth wasn't offered immortality, so I declined. Instead, I asked that Hades and Hestia be granted thrones on Olympus, and the gods agreed. I also made sure Hades would be allowed on Olympus whenever he wanted, because what's the point of having a throne when you can't sit on it? Only Leo wasn't given a reward, but that's because he's MIA. And the Hephaestus cabin erected a giant statue of him in front of Bunker 9. Speaking of which, it's the very same statue I'm currently looking at. I must have subconsciously come here, because it's a little out of the way. I gaze up at the beautifully crafted golden statue of him, wishing he was here. Looking up at the sheer cliff face Bunker 9 is hidden behind, I decide to go in, on a whim. Glancing around to make sure no one's around, I push the tip of his massive golden sneaker. Real flames come out of the tip if the golden fire in golden Leo's hand, and the bunker doors swing open. I step inside, but as the rock doors swing closed behind me, I can't shake the feeling that someone... some_thing_ is watching me.

A/N; did you like it? This is my first chaos fanfic, so please, go easy on me, constructive criticism only! Also, should I rotated POVs, or should it stay from Percy's POV. Please don't kill me for the cliffhanger... Peace out! -Snowdrop


	2. Chapter 1

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter One

Percy's POV

The doors close with an ominous CLANG. I glance around Bunker 9 nervously, this is the first time I've been in here alone, and it feels like I'm being watched. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary, I dismiss the feeling as paranoia at being "underground" after Gaia caused us so much grief. Not to mention THAT place. I shudder involuntarily at the thought of that wretched pit. _Don't think about it_. I tell myself firmly. I sigh, and start looking around, though I wasn't really sure what I was looking for. After a while, I see an old piece of paper on the ground. Well, not nearly as old as some of the other papers in the Bunker, but not new. I had never noticed it before. Not that I had been here more than once or twice. It looked like it hadn't been worn down too much, so I picked it up. It was a drawing of the Argo II, in what looked like crayon. It was incredibly detailed, for a crayon drawing, but it was clearly a drawing, not a blueprint. _Strange_, I thought. _Maybe I'll ask Leo when he... When he gets back_. At this, I bit my lip determined not to cry. If he had seen me crying, Leo would have used all the corny jokes he knows, and he knows quite a lot, to try to cheer me up. I close my eyes, and neatly fold the drawing up. _Leo's not dead, and I WILL see him again_. Taking a deep breath, I compose myself, and reopen the doors to the bunker, stepping out into the clearing. Once again, I'm struck by the inexplicable feeling that I'm being watched. Glancing at the sun, I realize that it will be lights out soon, and hurry back to my cabin.

**-this line break is named bob-**

The next day, I realize that I didn't have any nightmares last night. At breakfast, I find out that Annabeth didn't either. Strange. I ponder this while eating my blue fruit loops. Suddenly, I hear a commotion from the Hermes table. Glancing over, I'm shocked to see that the new kid, Dylan, has been claimed. At least, I'm shocked to see that he's been claimed that _by_ _Poseidon_.

-this line break is named Phil-

I sigh, and look around Bunker 9. Ever since Dylan was claimed, it has become my refuge. It was the one place _he _can't follow. He's even allowed to come and go in the Big House as he pleases. The only reason he can't come here is because only the Hephaestus cabin and the Seven know how to come in. Dylan doesn't even know this place exists, thankfully. If he were to find out about the Bunker, he'd probably brainwash everyone into telling him how to get in. He'd already brainwashed them into ignoring me, and treating him like _he_ saved Olympus twice. I laugh bitterly. I never really wanted all that attention, but literally, Annabeth is the **only** one who reliably talks to me. Piper's often too busy managing the Aphrodite cabin, and Jason isn't always here. I sigh, wondering if maybe I should go to Camp Jupiter for a bit. Yeah, that'll do. At Camp Jupiter, I'm still on good terms with everyone. I smile, pleased at my solution, and leave the bunker with the intention of going to CJ as soon as I told Annabeth and Chiron where I was going.

_-this is Bob and Phil's sister, Mary-_

As I walked toward the big house, I came across a couple at the edge of the woods, kissing. The girl was most likely a daughter of Athena, because she had blonde hair. The boy, with his black hair similarly colored, but much shorter than my own, could only be one person. Dylan. Dylan's pale skin and weak, scrawny body (not resembling Leo's in the slightest), were enough to set my nerves on end. I didn't even need to see the pale green eyes, filled with cruelness and arrogance. I was about to go around them when Dylan spoke. "Annie, baby, when are you going to dump that loser Jackson?" I froze, straining my ears, waiting for Annabeth to knock him out for even thinking of stealing her away from me.

She didn't. Instead, she laughed, and replied, "Soon, Dylan, soon. We can be together very soon." I didn't wait for them to start kissing again. I just turned and ran, back the way I had come, into Bunker 9. Once I got there, the full force of what I had seen hit me. Even Annabeth had been brainwashed by that- that- no. I won't call him a pig. That would be an insult to pigs. I run deep into the bunker, much farther than even Leo had been (hey, I was there a lot often with time to burn) and sank against a wall, sobbing. Then, I heard the door opening, and knew that Annabeth must have seen me. Quickly, I ran even deeper, so that unless she knew her way around, she would never find me. I went to my "room", where I had been stashing things such as food and clothing, and quickly changed out of my CHB t-shirt. I packed my bag with food, clothing, and other necessities (like nectar and ambrosia) and took off my necklace. Quickly, I wrote a quick note, not that anyone would ever read it, and laid my necklace on top. Then, shouldering my backpack, I turned and hurried through the hidden exit, never to return.

-because I know you'll be wondering, here's what the note said;

Dear Chiron,

I can't take it anymore. Even Annabeth has fallen under that επεξεργασία's spell. So, I'm leaving. Don't bother looking for me - I'm **not **coming back.

Sincerely,

Percy

A/N; sorry about both the cliffie and the wait. But anyways, how was it? Did you like it? Please reveiw! Also, i still want to know whether you guys would rather have me shift POVs or keep it from Percy's. My cliffhangers will probably never improve! Peace out! -Snowdrop


	3. Chapter A

Chaos Warriors

**I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter A

Annabeth's POV

-Where?- -Where is he?- -Must. Break. Up. With. Jackson. Boy.- -Need to find. Jackson boy.- -Need. To. Find. Boy.- -Where he gone- -Note.- -Note. Found. In. Bunker.- -Necklace found. There too.- -Must. Find. Jackson Boy.- -Where?- -Where he go?- -If he go. Let me break. Up first.- -Must. Reach. Jackson.- -Where that Seaweed Brain- _Seaweed Brain? Where did that come fr- -_Cannot. Lose. Control. Again.- -Must. Break. Jackson. Boy.- -Where he go?-

A/N; heheheh...


	4. Chapter 2

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter two

Percy's POV

I'm in CHB, and everything is as it should be. My friends and family are around me, and Annabeth is right beside me, laughing at some dumb joke I made. I smile, thinking how this is _much_ better than being a minor god could ever be. Then, everything goes wrong. Annabeth's laugh no longer sounds beautiful. In fact, it sounds wrong, evil, almost robotic. Then, one by one, all my friends start laughing, too. Laughing at me, in the same robotic voice as Annabeth. My family vanishes, like an Iris Message that has been cut off. The cabins are no longer warm and welcoming, but rearing up, ready to eat me should I venture too close. Solid ground turns to swirling, inky blackness, and I fall into endless black nothingness, the laughs of my friends still ringing in my ears.

I gasp, sitting up in be- er, sleeping bag. Looking around, I realize that it's just past midnight. Realize that it's been about a week since I left Camp. And in that week, I've been fending off monsters left and right. I've rematched the Minotaur _twice_, killed a pack of hell hounds, (sending a silent apology to Mrs. O'Leary), had a battle with empousai, battled with evil Cyclopes (no relation to Tyson, I hope), and fled from the hunt numerous times. I normally don't wake until dawn, but I figured that since I'm up, I might as well start breaking camp. I roll up and put away my sleeping bag, clean up last night's trash, and extinguish the campfire. Then realize that I have nothing to do until dawn. I had forgotten that I'm not with CHB anymore, so breaking camp only takes a few seconds. Only the hunt breaks camp anywhere close to that fast, and they have magic _and_ a **goddess** helping them along. I just have my head, minimal supplies (not even a tent!), Riptide, and my hands. Oh, and my powers over horses and water, but I don't use them after- after I left. Gods, I miss Camp so much. At least there, I had a home. Out here, I have nothing. Sighing, I sag down against a tree to wait until dawn.

A few hours before dawn, I snap awake. Realizing I must have drifted to sleep, I wonder what made me wake up. Nothing in my immediate surroundings seems to be off, not that that means much. For all I know, Zeus is preparing to strike me down with that lightning bolt of his. When it comes to Zeus, clear skies mean _nothing_. However, something tells me that isn't what woke me up. Something new, something completely foreign brought me out of my (admittedly light) sleep. Cautiously looking around the clearing while pulling out my pen, I slowly inch forward, all my senses alert and searching for even the slightest hint of danger. I internally jump at every rustle of leaves and grass from the animals and wind. My muscles are completely tight, ready to bolt if need be. And suddenly, there's two people standing in front of me- a girl and a boy. The girl is wearing a knee length black dress with something closely resembling stars dotting the surface, and black leather boots with little silver beads on the end, contrasting against her pale, but not pasty skin. The girl's straight black hair fell to her waist, and was held in place with black clips dotted with silver dots resembling stars. However, the most interesting thing about her was her eyes. They were black swirling pits, dotted with stars, planets, nebulas, galaxies, and everything else in space. Her male companion was pretty much the exact opposite. He had a pristine white suit, shirt, shoes, and tie. His black hair was slicked back, and he wore plain white gloves. He had the same pale complexion as the girl, and like her, his eyes were probably the most interesting thing about him. He had pure white orbs, but I knew that he most definitely wasn't blind. Oh, and one other thing. They both radiated power like nobody's business. If they were mere gods, I was a cockroach. The woman,who must have read my thoughts, laughed and said, "Interesting analogy."

The man sighed, and said, "Sister, please." This caused the woman- his sister?- to pout. Shaking his head, the man turned to me and said, "You must be wondering who we are and why we've come." I was too tense to speak, so I gave him a quick nod instead.

The woman, noticing how tense I was, said, "Relax, Perseus. We aren't here to harm you. And before you ask, I'm Chaos, and this is my twin brother, Order." If anything this new information made me even more worried. What had I done to attract the attention of the creators, the most powerful beings in the universe?

The man, seeing my nervousness, said, "We have come here to offer you a spot in one of our elite guards, either the Chaos Warriors, or the Defenders of Order, take your pick." I took a moment to digest this, then said, "I think I would like to join the Chaos Warriors, if that's alright."

Chaos smiled warmly saying, "Of course it is! Though, if I might ask, why did you choose me?"

I responded with, "It's simple, really. My fighting style relies partially on unpredictability, so Chaos sounds like the more logical choice."

At this, Chaos laughed, saying, "Welcome aboard, Perseus! We'll work out the details of your job when we reach Chaos Central." I smiled, knowing that I was about to meat my new family, who (hopefully) wouldn't betray me.

A/N; aaaaaaannnddd... That's a wrap! In case you're wondering why this is chapter two, not three, here's the reason; I've decided to keep the story primarily from Percy's POV. However, when something happens that will have a major Effect on someone (like Percy running away) I'll do a mini chapter giving that character's thoughts on the event. Also, ocs needed! Please review with their;

Name (first and last)

Code name (for missions)

Species

Gender (if applicable)

Age of appearance

physical traits (eyes, hair, skin, etc.)

Clothing style

Powers (if any)

Weapons (if any)

Personality

Speech quotes (at least three, though more would be appreciated)

The size of the Chaos Warriors will depend on the number of ocs I get. I will be giving credit to any ocs I use in the A/N. Oh yeah! I almost forgot!

_A Chaos finfic where Order is not the ultimate enemy? What is this blasphemy?! _ Yeah, yeah, I know. However, I couldn't find any Greek myths that even _mention_ Order, and I fell like he has the potential to be a great character. So, sue me. Other than that, stay awesome, and peace out! -Snowdrop.


	5. Chapter 3

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter three

Percy's POV

Chaos held out her hand, and glancing around the clearing one last time, I took it. In an instant, we were flying through space, with stars, planets, and a whole bunch of other things I couldn't name flying past us, so fast they didn't register until they were already light years behind us. I smiled, finally able to enjoy flight in all its glory, and wondering what kind of place Chaos Central was. Would it be graceful, chaotic, dark, light, busy, empty? The possibilities were endless. Chaos interrupted my contemplation of what Chaos Central looked like by saying (in my mind),

"We will be arriving shortly, Perseus." And the next thing I knew, we were slowing down into orbit around a planet. It was covered by nature, but I could tell that people lived there. It looked like the wilderness had grown into cities and towns, allowing advanced life forms to live without destroying the planet as Earth had been destroyed. It was beautiful. Chaos seemed to have read my thoughts, and said,

"Thank you, Perseus. I worked very hard on making a paradise for myself and many other life forms. Come now, and let us go to my palace so we can work out the details of your new job, and introduce you to your new family." Chaos flew to an extremely large tree that was even more beautiful than the rest of the planet that had grown in the shape of a palace. It looked like all of the trees in existence, and it's blossoms were every flower I had ever seen and then some. Chaos led me to a medium - sized room, (her office, maybe?) and asked me to take a seat. I did, and was pleasantly surprised when not only did my seat grow to fit me, it was also quite comfy. Settling into her own chair, Chaos then spoke, "Let us get the formalities out of the way, so we may go and meet your new family. I would like you to become one of my commanders and advisers, which would balance us back out to three boys and three girls. Do you accept?"

I was instantly snapped out of my reverie, and responded with, "I would be honored, Lady Chaos, but if I might ask, what did I do to deserve such a great honor?"

This made Chaos smile, and say, "Even now, you are still humble. That alone is enough reason to give you such great power. Also, despite your betrayal by the ones you trusted most, you remain loyal, and pure." At this, Chaos stopped, and let that sink in. A million thought swirled through my head, most of which were all the reasons why I **didn't** deserve such great power. However, I kept my mouth shut and let Chaos continue. She didn't keep me waiting long, and continued, "As my commander, all of your senses will be enhanced, and your powers, though remaining the same, will be at least ten times more powerful than before. You will gain partial immortality, and your intellect will be considerably higher. You will also be proficient in all weapons. Also, don't be fooled by the name 'commander'. There is no traditional army for you to command. Anyone else would gain the ability to inspire and lead anyone. However, you, my boy, had it all along. Finally, all my commanders are given code names. Given your past, you may choose to change your real name in addition to getting a code name. Any questions?"

I took a moment to digest all of this info, then said, "Just one. When do I start?"

Chaos laughed and said, "Right now. Just take the oath and choose your code name. Oh, and your real name, if you wish to change it."

Shaking my head, I said, "No. I've been Percy all my life, and see no reason to change it. And as for my code name, can it be Hurricane?"

Chaos smiled warmly, saying, "Of course. Now, on to the oath. Repeat after me; I, Perseus Jackson, swear in my honor and my life to protect Chaos and all her creations, to aid the needy, and to fight evil, at all costs." I repeated the oath, and suddenly, all my senses and awareness improved. I understood many things I previously was unable to comprehend. (Though girls are still a mystery to me) I also sensed that I had a great deal more power than before, to the point where I surpassed the entire Olympian pantheon in terms of raw power. I also sensed five other beings with the same amount of power not far away. In fact, I sensed all beings on Chaos Central, big and small. Chaos must forgotten to mention that ability. I wondered if she forgot to mention any other new abilities.

Chaos laughed, and said, "I didn't _forget_ anything. Any 'new' abilities you notice other than that ones I listed are abilities you had all along and were simply unable to access." I nodded at this, impatient to meet my new family. Chaos seemed to sense my impatience, and turning towards the door, said, "Come now, Perseus. Let us meet your new family. A family that will _never_ betray you."

A/N;aaand cut! Like I said in the (now deleted) AN chapter, I am no longer accepting ocs for this story whether or not I will need more later on remains to be seen. Thank you to everyone who participated in sending me an oc. You prove that not every random stranger on the Internet is a creepy jerk, contrary to what we have been taught! Also, as I haven't said this in a while, I might as well repeat; I love thoughts, suggestions, and constructive criticism! Haters and flamers have thirty seconds to run before I throw them into the depths of Tartarus! I love you all! Peace out! -Snowdrop


	6. Chapter C

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter C

Chaos's POV

I cannot believe them! Those foolish Greek gods are complete and total idiots! The lot of them are all incompetent fools! They should have known better than to banish their savior! Perseus was their best chance of survival! I shall just have to hope that Perseus has not become bitter over this.

A/n; so, I know this is random, but I didn't want to do a rage chapter, needed to do chapter c sometime soon, and really, REALLY need to vent right now. Just so you know, this next part will just be me raging. Skip the bolded text if you don't want to hear this. I don't really blame you.

**Dhifjfndbdnbdndjcjjdjd! I'm so frustrated I could kill someone! Guest, you are a d***! Other guests who think I'm talking to you, I'm sorry, but I don't know who induced this rage other than "Guest". I have one thing to say! ****I'm**** the sick person?! ****I**** didn't flame someone's fanfic, read the reviews of said fanfic, go to the account of someone who left a supportive review, and review that reviewer's fanfic telling them what a sick person they are, and how by supporting a ****fellow fanfic writer, ****they are destroying ****both**** the PJO ****and**** Kane Chronicles fandoms! ****You**** did! Seaweed Princess of the Fandom is ****_not_**** a thief! She is an honest fan expressing her enthusiasm in a positive way! You make me sick. Go die in Tartarus.**

Now that THAT's out of my system... I'm sorry, this chapter is more rant than anything. I know that the majority of people aren't like that guest, and that chances are they were never interested in my story, and will probably never read this, but still. And they call ME the sick one... I need to go restore my faith in humanity now... Peace out. -Snowdrop


	7. Chapter 4

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter four

Percy's POV

Chaos turned and walked away, so I quickly followed. We were walking in the direction of the five other power sources that were at my level. I got the feeling they were the other Warriors. I noticed that even though they all had the same amount of power, each one's power felt different. Chaos turned, and I felt her probe my mind. I let her, since I haven't got anything to hide, and resisting would have offended her, most likely. Chaos smiled at that last thought, and said, "Your courtesy is appreciated Perseus, but unnecessary. I would not be offended if you chose to keep your thoughts secret. Also, as you have noticed, there are five sources of great power up ahead. These are indeed the other Warriors, and you will soon learn to recognize each one by power signature." I nodded as Chaos stopped by a plain wooden door. I watched in anticipation as Chaos rapped on the door and it swung wide open. Inside were five teenagers relaxing in what must have been a lounge, or a review room. I picked out two boys and three girls. One boy was tanned and had lots of muscles. He was clearly the oldest of them, and had short black hair. He paused in his conversation with one of the girls just long enough to give me a once over, then turned back to the girl saying,

"Wonder what new stray Chaos brought back this time."

The girl turned from her perch in the table to look at me, and I caught a glance of warm honey eyes set in pale skin before she turned away, her long red hair shielding her from view.

I heard her say, "Oh, shut it Wolf. I think he might actually be someone. You know Chaos has been meaning to balance out the Warriors." Hearing this, a girl that had wings sprouting from her back turned to look at me.

She remarked, "I don't think we should trust him. He looks like the copy machine started to run out of ink."

The redhead, who kind of reminded me of Rachel, said, "You don't trust anyone Meteor. I'd say the copy machine stopped working, so someone used the printer." What was it with these people and copy machines? I tanned brunette turned to look at me, and I was shocked by his red eyes. That wasn't even possible! Noticing my discomfort, he came over and said, "Don't worry about Meteor and Wolf. They just aren't the best at phrasing things. If you want, I can tell you who everyone is."

I grinned and said, "That would be great. I'm Hurricane, by the way."

He stuck out his hand. "The name's Fang. The dude with short black hair is Wolf. The girl with light brown hair and dragon wings is named Meteor. The redhead sitting on the on the table is Illusion. And finally, the blonde girl hiding in the corner is called Yin-Yang." Looking over, I saw that there was indeed a girl with blonde hair that got lighter at the bottom in the corner. The most noticeable thing about her though, was her eyes. One was black with a white pupil while the other was white with a black pupil. She looked at me, then focused on her friends, who were still chattering away.

Chaos then cleared her throat, and said, "Everyone, we have a new recruit. His code name is Hurricane, and you can ask him if you want to know his real name. As you might have guessed by the name, his powers are mostly water based, though Hurricane is also a master swordsman. I would like one of you to show him the ropes tomorrow. Normally I would let Fang take care of it, but he will be going on a mission tomorrow. Are there any volunteers?" The redhead - Illusion? - raised her hand. Chaos beamed at her. "Excellent. And with that, I leave you. Training starts at 06:00 sharp tomorrow, so I suggest you get to sleep now, and acquaint yourselves to Hurricane tomorrow. Goodnight." And with that, she was gone.

Illusion called out, "Alright, you heard her, let's all get to bed, we can have a meet-and-greet with our new member tomorrow after training." Turning to me she said, "Come on now, this way. We each get our own room with our code names on the door. They are designed to shape themselves to your liking automatically. This one's your room, I'm assuming. Goodnight." I said goodnight, and turned into my room. I was so tired from the exiting day, I didn't even notice any details about my new room. I just fell into my bed, and was asleep before my head hit the pillow.

A/N; I thank you all for your wonderful ocs, and apologize if they aren't what you had in mind. I did my best to keep them as close to what you sent in as possible. On a side note, I know that my ANs haven't been related to the story recently, and I apologize. This is the last one like that, as I consider this argument closed. A second guest left a review clarifying the matter for me, in a way that I am actually likely to listen to. Surprisingly (not!), I'm more likely to listen to a polite review than a rude one. I am on the younger end of FanFiction users, and don't fully understand copyright laws as well as some do. I have advised Seaweed Princess of the Fandom to edit her story so it no longer violates copyright. However, I would like to point a few things out. First, I am not a sick person, a retard (or retarded), an incompetent $$ (I refuse to swear needlessly), an idiot, a whiney little brat, or a moron. I was confused, and didn't fully understand the situation. Don't make assumptions like that. I admit that I could have responded to those reviews better, but that doesn't make me a bad person who's headed to hell. Second, I believe that this entire thing was started by me not being clear enough in a review. I was suggesting that Seaweed Princess of the Fandom report comments threatening her if she didn't update faster, because I am a person, understand she is a person, and understand that people get upset when they are threatened, especially if it's for something stupid. And third, I would just like to thank the second guest, who explained the situation to me, as well as everyone that has left a review. Thank you, and peace out! -Snowdrop


	8. Chapter 5

Chao's warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't own pjo or HOO**

Chapter five

Percy's POV

I was woken up by a really shrill ringing right near my ear. "Alright! I'm up, I'm up!" I called out to no one in particular. The ringing continued, and didn't stop until I was out of bed. Looking around the room I was in, I instantly forgot about any thoughts of sleep. It was amazing. The room itself was large and circular. I was sitting in a circular water bed with black wooden framework and headboards, as well as dark blue sheets, patterned see green and blue comforter, and white pillows. I was decorative pillows matching the comforter on the floor to my right. The carpet was dark green, and soft, but not to the point of limiting mobility. I had a nightstand to my left of the same black wood as the bed frame. Sitting on it was a lamp shaped like light green coral. There was a black wooden desk pushed against the wall across from the door, with was to my right. There was a black wood chair with a dark green cushion at the desk, and there was what looked like a computer sitting on the desk. There was a dresser made of the same black wood as the rest of my furniture was pushed against the wall to my right, a few feet from the door. The sides and top of the room were the most interesting things about it. It was shaped like an upside down fish bowl, and the wallpaper was breathtaking. It was a mix of shifting greens and blues, moving like I was underwater. The way the patterns and colors shifted was mesmerizing. On the wall across from the bed was a large display. It had changed from reading 5:00 in large numbers to 5:10 in the time it took me to take in my new room. Looking up at the huge display, I wondered if it could do anything else. Instantly, a list of features appeared in large, dyslexia - friendly font. Clock, T.V., video chat, instruction manual, Q &amp; A department, music player, radio, schedule, and so many more I couldn't even begin to comprehend all it could do. Not that it would do me much good if I didn't know how to access all of those features. As if responding to my thoughts, display changed to a few sentences explaining the monitor, and how to use it. All I had to do is think of what I needed, and the monitor would change to show what I wanted. I willed it to show the time again, and saw that another five minutes had passed while I acquainted myself with the monitor. Remembering that training started at six, and I still needed to get dressed, brush my teeth, and eat, I headed over to the dresser, hoping would have stuff I liked. Opening the drawer, I was greeted with perfectly fitting clothes that were all my style. After a but of mental debate, I decided on jeans, a dark blue T-shirt, and sea green hoodie. After dressing and brushing my teeth (I have up on my hair years ago), I looked at the monitor one last time, and saw that it was 5:30.

Leaving my room, I turned back and looked at my door. It was the same black wood as my furniture, with Ο τυφώvac (Hurricane) glowing in sea green letters. Looking out to the hallway, I looked around. There was a dark brown mahogany door across the hall from mine. The word Fang was engraved on the door. The hallway extended in both directions. To the right were more doors, but I was more interested in what was to the left. I could smell food in that direction. Going straight down the hallway, I arrived at the lounge I had seen last night. There was an open door to the right, and I could see it was a dining room. A bowl was sitting in the sink, and a half asleep Illusion was at the table, munching on buttered toast.

Looking up, she said, "Morning," them continued eating like I wasn't there. I went over to the cupboard, and picked out a bagel, cut it, and stuck it in the toaster. While it was toasting, I grabbed a knife, the cream cheese, and a plate. Once my bagel was ready, I sat across from Illusion and started eating. Meteor was the next one in. She made herself bacon and fried eggs. Illusion finished her toast while Meteor was making her bacon, and put her plate in the sink, them went back to get seat, and seemed to fall asleep. I finished my bagel when Meteor was halfway though her meal, and Wolf arrived while I was putting away my plate. He made himself an omelette, and Yin - Yang walked in a few moments later, and grabbed an apple. Meteor and Wolf finished at about the same time, and woke Illusion back up before we all left. Yin - Yang finished her apple on the way to the training room, while I crossed my fingers and hoped I didn't get lost. We arrived at 5:59, and to be honest, the training room didn't look like anything special. It was bigger than most, and had more weapons, but nothing really stood out to me. It looked had ropes hanging from the ceiling, a weapons cabinet, training dummies, and a track that looped around the room. However, I know that just because I looked like something I was used to, it didn't mean that training would be easy.

Chaos walked in as the clock changed to 6:00. She looked around at us, and said, "I'm glad to know you all made it. Illusion, made sure Hurricane knows what he's doing before you focus on your own training. I want all of you to make sure you are more than component at the weapon of your choice. I also want you to make sure your physical skill and endurance is at its peak. Lunch will be at twelve of clock sharp. Don't be late. And with that, let the training commence!"

A/N; Okay! That's done. Sorry about the wait, I had trouble writing the most recent chapter of Meeting Mortals, and have been quite busy recently. Also, in case anyone is wondering about the empty bowl in the sink, as well as Fang's absence, remember that he's on a mission, and that's why Illusion is the one showing Percy the ropes. I will be going into greater detail about the Warriors (and their rooms) later. Peace out! -Snowdrop


	9. Chapter 6

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't in PJO or HOO!**

Chapter six

Percy's POV

Illusion looked me up and down, her dark red hair falling into her face. "Mahi!" she said, "I don't know why I keep it so long!" After pulling her hair into a quick ponytail, she looked back at me, and continued her inspection. "Well, Chaos said you're a good swordsman, so we might as well start there. Do you have your sword with you?" When I nodded, she said, "Well, let's see it, then." When I reached into my pocket and pulled out riptide, Illusion looked at me like a was crazy. "This is a pen." I grinned at her, and said, "Not _just_ a pen. Try uncapping it." Looking at me oddly, Illusion complied, and whistled when riptide sprung into a sword, in all of its glory. "Sweet pen," she commented. "Can you write with it?" Then, realizing that it wasn't the time or place for that, she changed her question to, "So, how good are you with this sword?" Holding my hand out, I said, "Why don't I show you how good I am?" Illusion handed my glowing bronze sword back, and I smiled when the familiar leather grip settled into my hand. I had been through a lot of battles with this sword, and it showed. Going over to the practice dummies, I instantly started hacking them apart. Slash, feint, jab, I even bit one with the but of my sword. After a while, Illusion stepped in, and made me stop. "I can see that you know the moves, let's see how well you can use them in combat." Out of nowhere, she had a really long sword in her hand. If I have to guess, I'd say it was about three feet of pure black death. Instinctively, I backed up a bit. Her sword was twice as long as mine was. There was no way I'd be able to beat her! Illusion started walking towards me. She wasn't saying anything, and that just made it scarier. Then, in the back of my mind, I remembered something. A bit of advice given to me long ago. W_hen you've got the shorter blade, get in close_. I went on the offense. I ran up to Illusion, dodging her sword like it was moveing in slow motion. Ducking under her guard, I quickly slashed, knowing that if I didn't keep her busy, I was toast. Suddenly, I swung my sword the opposite direction, locking out hilts together. Throwing all of my weight into my sword, I turned the blade, and did one of the first moves I ever learned - a disarming maneuver. Illusion's sword clattered away. She jumped back, a pair of black wings I swear hadn't been there a moment ago assisting her. She grabbed a pair of hunting knives from their sheathes and ran lightly toward me. All those years of sparring with Annabell paid off, and I was able to dodge most pf Illusion's attacks. However, I couldn't attack, and at the rate we were going, I was gonna lose. My mind started frantically searching for a way to get out of this. Unfortunately, this meant I was distracted on the battlefield, and Illusion cut a really large gash in my arm. I stumbled back, cursing under my breath, and switched Riptide to my left hand. Illusion came up towards me, and I made a split - second decision. Grabbing one of her knives, I rolled in between Illusion's open legs. Then, before she could react, I knocked her other knife to one side. Holding my sword to get throat and her knife to her back, I said, "Yield." Hearing clapping, I looked over to see the other Warriors watching. "Maybe you aren't a cheap knockoff, after all." Meteor commented. "Uh... Thanks?" I wasn't really sure how to respond to that. Letting Illusion go, I have her her knife back, and grabbed the other while she went to retrieve her sword. Wolf grinned at me, grey eyes glinting. "That was some fight. You're pretty good with that sword of yours. Where'd you learn it?" I said, "A friend of mine, at Ca-" and I looked down, remembering all that had happened in the last few weeks, tears blurring my sight. Instantly, Illusion was there, giving me a one - armed hug, and Wolf was there too, a worried look in his face. "Was it something I said?" I shook my head, saying, "I've just had a hard few weeks before coming here. You had nothing to do with it." After a few moments, Yin - Yang came over, saying, "It's lunchtime, guys. We should go eat." Wiping my eyes, I said, "You guys go ahead. I'll be there in just a minute." everyone left, but Illusion hung back, waiting for me. She said it was only to help me not get lost, but I knew she also wanted to make sure I was okay. And I was grateful for that. It had been far too long since anyone cared if I was okay.

A/N; That's it! School starts tomorrow, and that will be affecting my updates. Depending, updates will either be faster and more regular or slower. I'm not sure which it is yet. And, I have a few things to tell you guys. First, I was rereading my stories, and realized I forgot to give credit to the wonderful people that provided me with ocs, so here

they are! Illusion was provided by So-Many-Ships-It's-An-Armada. Meteor was given to my by The Watcher. Yin - Yang was brought to you by Snowwolf12132. Fang was supplied by Wade98. Wolf was made by Can't-Live-Without-NUTELLA. And, of course, Hurricane aka Percy belongs to Uncle Rick. Sorry it took this long to give everyone the credit they deserve! Second; I've been playing around with an idea for a new story. However, I'm not sure I can handle updating three fan fictions at once. So, do you guys think I should go ahead and start the new story, taking the risk of not updating any of my stories, or should I wait until Chaos Warriors is done? Let me know in the reviews! Peace out! -Snowdrop


	10. Chapter 7

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO**

Chapter Seven

Percy's POV

Wiping my eyes one last time, I take a deep breath and head over to the door. Looking over at Illusion, I mutter, "Thanks for waiting up."

She looks at me oddly saying, "No problem." Then, almost hesitantly, "Can I ask what made you so upset? Or is whatever wound you have too fresh?" The pain of everyone's betrayal weighs on my shoulders, and my eyes start to sting, but I force the tears back. Mutely, I shake my head, not trusting myself to speak. Illusion stops just outside the door, clearly waiting to let me gather my with before going in.

Inside, everyone sat around the table, talking amongst themselves. Looking up, Chaos said, "You're late. I thought I told you _not_ to be late."

Illusion flushed, and replied, "I'm sorry. Hurricane and I had quite the spar, and I needed a moment to catch my breath. I would have sent Hurricane ahead, but he went to retrieve the knife I had dropped, and didn't feel confident about his ability to get here without getting lost. It won't happen again." I was amazed that Illusion was not only willing to take the blame (when our lateness had been entirely my fault), but also lie to Chaos so I wouldn't get in trouble on my first day. However, I got the feeling lying was a worse offense here than being late, so I kept my mind closed tightly on all of these thoughts, lest Chaos hear them.

Chaos sighed, and said, "Well, sit down, you two. You weren't late enough to actually miss anything, so I guess I can't let it go this once." I nodded my thanks, and slid into the chair opposite Meteor. Meteor regarded me for a second, her hazel eyes meeting my sea green ones. Then, she turned her attention back to Chaos, who was saying, "...unrest in the universe. I want you all to be alert. Hurricane, make sure you are completely acquainted with your new powers. Normally I wouldn't dream of sending anyone anywhere so soon after their initiation, but I fear I might be forced to. Meteor, how are your powers over magic progressing?"

Meteor gave her a grin, saying, "Great! And, I might have discovered a new power, but I don't think I will be able to use it in battle anytime soon." Chaos smiled. "Work on that. If my theory is correct, we might need every advantage we can get. Wolf, I want you to continue working on your strength, speed, and endurance."

"Sure thing!"

"Illusion, I know it's dangerous, but I would like you to work with hellfire a bit this afternoon. There is a special side room for you to do so in."

"Right. I probably won't burn the house down." I noticed that even though she said it like she was just being funny, Illusion's foot was silently hammering away under the table.

Nodding at each of us, Chaos said, "And with that, I leave you to your lunches."

We all sat there for a few seconds. Then, Meteor broke the silence with, "What was that all about?"

Yin Yang quietly replied, "Whatever it was, I'm sure Chaos knows what she's doing."

"Well," Illusion suggested, "Why don't we get to know each other a bit. You know, names, powers, weapons, etc. Hurricane won't be able to fight well with us if he doesn't know anything about us." We all nodded in agreement. Illusion started. "Well, I'm Illusion, and my powers are mostly death - based. In addition to wings and generic death powers, I have minor control over hellfire, which can kill any living thing. My main weapon is my longsword Soul Reaper, but I also have guns and hunting knives on hand at all times."

Meteor went next. "My name is Meteor, and I'm half dragon. My main powers are magic and flight, but I'm beginning to suspect I might be able to breath fire, as well. I fight using these babies." She held up a pair of wicked bone daggers that kind of resembled claws.

Wolf spoke up after a slightly uncomfortable pause. "As I'm sure Fang told to you, I am the one called Wolf, and as you might have guessed, I can turn into a wolf. As a wolf I have heightened strength, speed, endurance, sight, hearing, and most of all, smell. However, what you might not have known is that I also have slight control over electricity for no apparent reason. In human form, I fight with a broadsword, throwing knives, and a dagger. I think it goes without saying what I use to attack while in wolf form."

Yin Yang decided it was her turn to tell us about herself. "My name is Yin Yang, and I am an Eirí̱ni̱ Custos, or Peace Keeper in your language I have been given the ability to fly and breath underwater, as well as communicate with creatures of the sea and sky. I use my swords Skotadi and Splendor in battle, and am a master of hand to hand combat, as well."

Realizing it was my turn to talk, I cleared my throat, saying, "Right. Like Chaos said, I'm Hurricane, and my powers are mostly water based. I can breath underwater, as well as talk to sea creatures, and, oddly, horses, as well as anything related to horses. Water heals me, and I have control over it, to the point where I can even make small hurricanes around me, although usually not for long, as it drains my strength. I speak Greek and Latin in addition to English, and thanks to my ADHD, am extremely alert in battle. Um... I was always a natural leader, if that counts for anything. I'm also good at battle strategy, and can sense power. I'm also a master swordsman, and use my sword, Riptide." I held up Riptide for the other warriors. "And yes, Illusion, I can write with it." Meteor laughed at that, and I smiled, happy I was fitting in so easily.

**A/N; Well, that's that. What did you guys think? Also, should I make Per- er- Hurricane go on a mission or two before the next major plot event happens? Do you think I should do a mini chapter showing what Fang's mission is? Tell me in the reviews! Peace out! -Snowdrop**


	11. Chapter 8

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO!**

Chapter 8

Percy's POV

After lunch, we all went back to the training room. Illusion seemed to notice how lost I was, and came over to help point me in the right direction. "You said that your powers are mostly water based, right? That door over near the climbing ropes leads to a pool area you can use to test your new strength. If you need any help, go to Meteor, she's been here monger than most of us, and I'll busy working with hellfire, so it's suggested you don't disturb me." I nodded my understanding, and Illusion went off to the right, while I headed left to the climbing ropes.

Once inside the pool area, I couldn't resist staring around me. It was about half the size of the main training area, but was still a decently sized pool. Off to the sides were weapon racks, a few climbing ropes, and more than a few drains. I went over to the pool and got right to work.

I decided to start small. Concentrating, I lifted an orb of water about the size of a basketball out of the water. Having lots of power is great and all, but it all means nothing if I don't have any control. Using my water, I tried doing various thing I was capable of doing before, and was surprised by how much easier it was. I absentmindedly started playing with the water, and was surprised when I looked to see a near perfect replica of Annabeth's face. Annabeth. Why has she betrayed me? I thought we had something. _Plop_. I looked around, startled. I was alone, so what had made that sound? It sounded like something solid hitting the water. Looking over, I noticed that my Annabeth water sculpture was gone. I must have dropped it when I noticed whose face I had made. But it hadn't sounded like water falling into the pool. So what had made that sound?

Peering over the edge of the pool, I saw nothing, and didn't sense anything but water. Yet I knew something had fallen in. Jumping into the pool, I instantly relax a bit as the familiar feeling of water surrounds me. Then, I jump. Sitting on the bottom of the pool is my water sculpture. It doesn't look like ice, and when I touch it, it doesn't feel nearly cold enough. Yet it's solid. Somehow, I had solidified the water. Experimentally, I try to dissolve it. I picture it disappearing, and becoming normal water again. There's the faintest tug in my gut, and the water sculpture vanishes. When I put my hands where it was just a moment ago, I feel nothing but normal, liquid water.

Since I'm already in the pool, I figure why not experiment underwater for a bit. I start with trying out my newfound ability to solidify water. After a bit of trial and error, I'm able to make a training dummy. The cool thing is, even though it's solid, I can still manipulate it as I would any other water. Working with solid water also seemed to improve my ability to sense water, as I'm able to tell solid water from regular water by the time I make the training dummy. I use my new dummy to practice making and using different weapons with solid water. As Chaos said, I can use everything just fine (even a bow and arrow), but I prefer fighting with a sword. I can't make a water sword that feels quite like Riptide, though, so I decide to just use it. However, I discovered that solid water is quite useful. I can give Riptide extra reach with it, and can use it to form many other things. Most notably a shield, which I need because I left the one Tyson made me back in my cabin.

I hop out of the pool to test my new shield. Solid water is surprisingly strong, and nearly weightless. I head over to the training dummies to test how a solid water-enhanced Riptide fares on land. I surprise myself when I slash Riptide, opting to use solid water as a whip to attack from far away. The solid water goes right through the dummy, cutting a pice of its armor off, and leaving a large gash where the whip struck. However, the whip isn't entirely unharmed. The end sort of... falls off, evaporating once it separates from the main whip. Hm... That gives me an idea. I need armor, and there is quite a bit of water in the air. Maybe...

I close my eyes, and concentrate. I can feel water vapor all around me. How did I never notice it before? Drawing the water towards me, I pull it into the shape of a breastplate. Sure enough, when I open my eyes, I'm wearing a solid armor breastplate. It's super light, and doesn't weigh me down at all. And if the solid water weapons are any indication, it works just as well, if not better than, traditional metal armor.

I practice summoning regular and solid water from water vapor, until I can do it without a thought. Now, even if my weapons or armor vaporize a little on contact, I can reform them almost instantaneously. That will give me a huge edge in combat.

Looking up at the clock, I'm startled to realize that nearly six hours have passed, and it's almost 7:00 (pm). Training will be done soon, so I decide to just mess around and work on my control for the last ten or so minutes of training. I vaporize my armor and the whip like extension to Riptide (all I need to do is imagine they aren't there and they're gone), and start swirling the water from the pool and air around me in patterns. Water swirls around me, almost seeming to dance. Swirling around me, as if to protect me from my old memories and old home. Gods... I miss my family so much. I never did get the chance to visit my mom, and she probably thinks I'm dead right now. She'll kill me for leaving again with no warning. And Paul... He would be worried, both for me and my mom. I hope they'll be okay.

**A/N; Hey guys! I have an announcement (well, two really) to make! First, in case you didn't know, this story is being published on two websites; Wattpad and FanFiction! And why is this significant, you might ask? Well, I'm gonna be writing a new story! It doesn't have a name yet, and there's one small problem... So, it's a completely original story, meaning I won't be able to publish it on FanFiction, making my new story a Wattpad exclusive one. I'm okay with this due to there being a story called Meeting Mortals published on my FanFiction account, but not on Wattpad. Anyway, I need help naming my new story. I would like the name to include magic, elements/elemental, and/or orbs. Please leave a review with some suggestions! Oh! And, one other thing; my FanFiction account is Snowdrop02, and my Wattpad account is SnowdropIce. Just in case anyone wants to check either one out. Be amazing, and peace out! -Snowdrop**


	12. Chapter 9

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO!**

Chapter nine

Percy's POV

I sat calm, almost meditating as the water - one of few steady sources of comfort - swirled around me. I decided to try and sense what the others were doing, since I had nothing better to do, and the swirling water, while pretty, didn't take any effort at all.

I didn't really activate my ability to sense power so much as start paying attention to it. I had been vaguely aware of what the others were doing all along, but I had put it out of my mind to focus on using solid water. Now, I looked on, and was surprised to find that I could sense water in the air all around the training room, and _felt_ where the concentrations were higher. This, paired with my ability to sense power... Well, I had a pretty good idea of who was doing what, even if I didn't know their power signatures yet. I decided to try and figure out who was who, based on what they were doing.

I started with the one separate from the others, figuring I was less likely to get mangled images. Their power was sort of... Blackish, and I couldn't sense any water near them, except for the water in their bodies. Between the dryness near them, and their wings, I decided that the person had to be Illusion, and that she was still messing with "hellfire", whatever that is.

Next, I focused on someone doing laps around the arena. Their power was brown with electric yellow streaks, and the water in their bodies was shaped like a canine, so it wasn't too hard to figure out that this was Wolf.

While I was mentally "following" Wolf, I noticed someone else in a side room, and decided to focus on them once I had identified Wolf. Their power was a sort of rich purple, sort of like an amethyst, only with splashes of ruby red. They had wings on their back, and they were in the air. The air around them was unusually dry, though not as dry as the area around Illusion. After a bit of debate, I decided that this was Meteor, because of the wings on her back. Maybe the dryness was because of the "new ability" she had mentioned at lunch?

Finally, I focused on the line figure in the back. They appeared to be dual wielding a pair of swords, and given the lack of water where they were aiming, I guessed they were attacking a training dummy. Their power was black and white, and sort of swirled together. Yin - Yang was the only one I hadn't identified by this point, and with the color and shape of her power, it wasn't too hard to guess where she got her code name.

After identifying each of the other Warriors at Chaos Central, I decided to try sensing other powers. Lady Chaos was the first one I sensed when I extended my focus beyond the training room. Her power was pitch black, with little smudges like stars, nebulae, and planets throughout. It was packed into a small ball so bright it hurt to even "look" at it. I got the feeling Chaos had to work hard and always keep her powers under tight control to keep from incinerating everything. I quickly moved on.

Outside the palace, I sensed many creatures, and each one had power in a different size, shape, and color. I noticed two that were staying together. One had power that was was sort of leathery brown, and clustered around their brain. The other had sparkly pink power that was in a huge, glittering cloud around them. And they both had green lacing throughout. Another had pitch black power that took the shape of a raven. Another had lots of fiery red power, despite the water in their body saying they were a cat. Yet another was navy blue, and huge. Oddly enough, the creature seemed to have two hearts! One creature had green power laced with gray, and their power was about the size of a fist. I sensed that they were a humanoid the size of a bug with wings. One power was yellow with black music notes. Oddly enough, not only was there two separate forms for that one power, but neither form seemed to have any water in it! The only reason I was able to tell the two humanoids existed was because there were two patches with no water in a humid environment. Odd.

After "looking" at all of Chaos Central, I decide that I've goofed off enough for one day, and break my focus.

Instantly, my consciousness returned to my body, still surrounded by swirling water droplets. My awareness to my surroundings shrank back to the subconscious knowledge of the others in the training room it had been before. Well, I could sense water unconsciously throughout the entire palace now, but beyond that it was just like before.

Glancing at the clock, I see that training is over in just a minute, so I stand up, but don't send the water back to the pool just yet. I want to keep myself surrounded by water for as long as possible. Water is the one thing that will always be on my side, no matter what.

I sensed Meteor coming before she came in. However, I didn't feel like moving, so I just ignored her as she came in. I heard a gasp of amazement, and stopped the water in place as I turned to look at Meteor. She was staring at the water. "How did you _do_ that?!"

I grinned. "My name _is_ Hurricane. I have control over water."

Meteor nodded. "O_h re_all_y? I_ th_ou_gh_t yo_u ha_d co_ntro_l ov_er lav_a._ What I **MEANT** was how are you making it float in midair." Oh. Whoops.

"You know... I'm not really sure. I just _am_. I've been able to do it for as long as I've known about my powers." Meteor didn't seem very convinced, but she nodded and gestured me to follow her.

"C'mon. The others are waiting in the rec room."

**A/N; Greetings, all the way from Orlando, Florida! I've been on vacation to Disney for the past week! I would like to say that I have plans to write chapters for my stories on the plane home tomorrow, if I'm not too busy catching up on schoolwork. Also, I might not be able to write for a bit after the plane ride home tomorrow, due to the fact I'll be catching up on school I missed. On a side note, cookies for anyone that gets any of the references when Per-Hurricane starts experimenting with his ability to sense others using water and power. Each of the things he senses represents a fandom I am in! And with that, I leave you to your guesses. Good luck, and peace out! -Snowdrop**


	13. Chapter 10

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO!**

Chapter ten

Percy's POV

I nod and, sending the water I was controlling back into the pool, follow Meteor back out of the pool room. While we're walking, I decide to study Meteor's wings, since I have nothing better to do. They're like a whole mix of animals. They have the same general shape as a bat's, only bigger, and she has little hooks up at the top where they fold down. Meteor's wings are scaled, and look sort of like a snake's except for the tough webbing in between the bones, again, like a bat's. The scales are a sort of mix between rich red and deep brown, sort of like mahogany, but... Not. It's sort of hard to explain, but mahogany is the closest I can get, but Meteor's wings look nothing like wood. They're folded up, so I can't really tell how big they are, beyond _really_ big. The hooks at the top of her wings are white, and seem to be made out of the same material as the dagger she had at lunch, and while the bottoms of the wings aren't hooked or anything, they are pointed, and look sharp enough to do some real damage in an emergency.

Meteor stops, and, glancing up, I realize I must have been staring, based on the way she's looking at me. Startled, I meet Meteor's gaze as she says, "If you're done staring like I'm some kinda freak show, we've arrived."

I grin sheepishly. "Sorry. It's the first time I've seen dragon wings, and they're really cool."

Meteor's glare softens a bit at that, but she quickly turns, saying, "Well, come on! Don't just stand there - we've kept the others waiting long enough." I nod, and follow her into the rec room.

I have seen the rec room last night, but I was tired, and trying to memorize all of the new names and faces, so I didn't really see what it looks like. It was a huge rectangular room. To my right is a huge flat screen plasma T.V., with what I assume are modern gaming consoles - I had never bothered to see what they look like, seeing as I couldn't use modern technology anyway. There's a large, comfy looking couch facing the T.V., and on the couch are Wolf and Illusion, playing some sort of fighting game. Illusion's character gets killed, and she yells, "goupi! How did you do that?! It shouldn't be possible to pull off _that_ many combos in a row!" Wolf just grins at her.

Yin - Yang, just sighs, especially when Meteor rushes over saying, "I can't believe you guys are playing that without me! You'll pay for that!" Then, Yin - Yang curls back up on the plush arm chair she's sitting in, by a stone fireplace in the corner to the right of the T.V. The left side of the way the T.V. is on is taken up by a game rack next to a large wooden bookcase. On the wall opposite to the T.V. is a table and chairs, as well as a bin full of board and card games. I can also see other tables I assume are pool, fuseball, air hockey, and the like. There's also a computer next to the bin of games. Pushed up against the wall on either side of the door are arcade games, like the ones from the '70s. Lined up on the wall opposite me are more modern arcade games, like Dance Revolution, and some sort of game that looks Japanese, and has a physical table. But it's the floor in the center of the room that looks the most interesting. There's a huge glass panel of some kind, and what looks like a monitor under the glass. There's also six mysterious colored circles around the panel. The circles were red, blue, white, brown, black, and purple. Hmm... Wonder what they could be.

"As long as you're here, you might as well come in." I jump, and see Yin - Yang standing beside me, book in hand. When did she come over?

I nod, and we head over to the others. Yin - Yang sits back in her chair, and I awkwardly sit on the end of the couch, next to Wolf, who hand me a controller, saying, "Ever played Smash?"

I shake my head. "I don't mix well with modern technology. It attracts too many monsters."

Wolf whistles sympathetically. "That's gotta be rough. Well, you can learn. I'd suggest the villager, since it's your first time. All you really need to know is that the d-pad moves your character, and the buttons do different attacks, blocks, taunts, and counters." I nod nervously, not expecting to do very well.

**~~~~~~~many games later~~~~~~~**

"Scheibe! Who's idea was it to have Hurricane use the villager?" Then, turning to me, Illusion continues, "Are you sure you've never played before?"

I shake my head, "I couldn't risk using modern technology, remember? There's no way I could have safely played this before now."

Wolf grins at me, leaning back on the couch. "Well, whaddaya know? Hurricane's a natural at this."

Illusion looks me over, her one blue and one white eyes sharp and discerning, and just a little creepy. She calmly monotones, "Indeed. Although, he did mention that he is alert in battle, which may be coming into play. After all, Smash is nothing but a virtual battle."

Illusion throws her controller down and sinks back into her seat with a huff, crossing her arms, giving her the appearance of a toddler who has just been told he can't have more dessert. Wolf looks at me, Yin - Yang, the game screen, Illusion, the game screen again, and finally settled on me, a small smile on his face, and a sort of respect in his eyes. "Maybe..." Then, he sort of shakes himself, like a dog shedding the last drops of water from its fur after a storm. "Anyways, you've made some pretty strong first impressions Hurricane! Welcome to the team!"

**A/N; Okay, that's done! I'm trying something with this an, where the an is different depending on which site you are reading this on, so I can address different things with other stories. After this point, the an will be different on the two sites. So, here I will actually be addressing something with my other story here on fan fiction, Meeting Mortals. If you read both stories, you probably know that I said I would do winter holiday specials, and never released them. I still plan to do them, but due to it taking longer than expected, I will be releasing the Hanukkah, Christmas, Kwanzaa, and New Year's specials at the same time towards the end of winter. This brings me to another thing, which I would love if you could help me with, even if you don't read Meeting Mortals. While planning my Kwanzaa special, I realized I have virtually no knowledge on what Kwanzaa is (I had to look it up, or I would have misspelled it), nor do I know anyone who can tell me anything. So, if someone could leave a review explaining to me what Kwanzaa is, what it's about, and how it's celebrated, that would be much appreciated. I try to make chapters containing religions, holidays, etc. (especially ones I don't know much about) as close to the real thing as possible, which isn't the easiest thing to do when Wikipedia is your best source of information. And with that, I must go and try to write the last few paragraphs of the Hanukkah special of Meeting Mortals! Peace out! -Snowdrop**


	14. Chapter 11

Chaos Warriors

**Disclaimer; I don't own PJO or HOO!**

Chapter eleven

Percy's POV

I smile back at Wolf and say, "Thanks." Then, glancing at the game screen before turning to Illusion, I say, "If you'd like, I can use a different character. Villager is really easy to use, as well as well rounded, meaning that I'm probably at a bit of an advantage, even if I've never played Smash before." However, Yin - Yang shakes her head.

"The characters are all ranked in tiers. Illusion was playing the fairest, choosing another character in tier b. Wolf chose a character in tier a, so he has a bit of a technical advantage over you and Illusion, but not as much as Meteor, who selected a character from those amount the top tier, tier s. If anything, you're at a disadvantage, Hurricane." I'm a little lost on all that talk about "tiers", but I nod, and pretend to understand what Yin - Yang just said.

Meteor pouts a bit, protesting Yin - Yang's analysis. "It's not my fault I like using ninjas! And anyway, there's only three characters in tier b, so we would all have to change characters if we wanna make it fair."

Then, Wolf steps in, offering a solution. "How about this? We all make our own customized Fighter, and use those from now on."

However, Illusion points out a flaw in that plan. "There's no way to make sure all the Fighters will be the same level, and it would take too much time for us to all make the appearance, not to mention get power ups that are decent, and choose our move sets." I'm thoroughly lost by this point, so I just stay out of it. Then, Yin - Yang offers a good solution.

"What don't you just play Karts? There, all the players have the same number of total points, but the points are divided differently depending on which character you choose."

Meteor immediately agrees. "That's a great idea Yin - Yang! Let's do it!"

Then, without consulting anyone else, she jumps up and presses the eject button on the console. When the disk comes out, Meteor puts it back into a case, and pops a new disk in. Once the console is able to process the new disk, the screen lights up. I notice an '8' after the title, and assume that signifies this is the eighth installment. Illusion, who has the player one controller, presses the start button, then, when the game asks how many players there are, the 4 button. The game loads for a few seconds, then a character selection screen comes up.

Unlike Smash, where we could all choose our characters at the same time, only Illusion, who's player one, can interact with the screen. Me, Wolf, and Meteor's cursors are all faded out, and don't do anything. Illusion chooses a blond girl wearing a crown and a light blue dress. She has some sort of star that seems to be a recurring theme in both this game and Smash.

Then, it's Wolf's turn to choose a character. He goes with a short red thing wearing a white mask. The mask is in a sort of confused expression, making it actually pretty cute, if you're into that.

Meteor goes next. She chooses a short, wide gray turtle thing. It has a gray star pattern over its left eye, and looks very angry. It's probably one of the scarier characters, but the cartoony feel of the game doesn't really do Meteor's character's looks justice.

Last, I get to choose a character. With some help from Yin - Yang, I choose some sort of green dinosaur thing. Apparently, mine is one of the most balanced characters in the game. The game asks for confirmation from each of us on our characters, and then Illusion picks a track.

The camera shows a wide, sweeping view of what looks like a flooded theme park, then zooms in on our characters, all in go karts. There's a brief thing saying to remember to hold your remote sideways... Oops, I guess there was a reason the d-pad didn't do what I inputted... And also to press 2 to go, and b to use a power up... Wonder what those are. Then, numbers start blinking down at the top of the screen. 3... 2... 1... GO!

Meteor, whose car had been blowing smoke, ends up spinning in a circle for a few seconds. Illusion and Wolf shoot off, with Illusion pretty quickly taking the lead. I realize a little late that the race has started, and quickly press 2. My car passes Meteor's which is still spinning, and I look at the track, keeping half an eye on Meteor's portion of the screen. She finally gets her car under control and shoots off, faster than anyone else.

I pay attention to my own section of the screen, seeing a turn up ahead. Illusion and Wolf take the turn ahead of me, and Illusion scrapes the wall a little, slowing her down enough for Wolf, who has no such problem, to catch up. I don't see them after that until I've also rounded the turn, careful not to hit the wall like Illusion did. Out of the corner of my eye, I see Meteor ramming full force into the wall, with her car bouncing back a little bit, and stars appearing over her character's head. Then, I notice a split in the track and swerve onto a lower path, just not too far behind Wolf. Illusion went on the upper path, and I can see her trying to stay in the center of her path. There's a short ramp, and Wolf, Illusion, and I go flying into the air, landing back on a single path... Under water. I can't say I understand _why_, exactly, we're suddenly racing underwater, but hey, I'm not complaining. Then, the track starts to curve up, and I realize we're on a loop - the - loop of shorts. Then, we reach a flat area with a bunch of what looks like merry - go rounds. The road curves a lot here, and there are signs saying to follow the road, but Wolf and Illusion both go straight through the merry - go rounds without anything bad happening. I follow suit, and suddenly, Meteor comes flying by me. She goes straight in between Wolf and Illusion, crashing into a merry - go round, and making her character have the little stars above their head. However, because of where she 'passed' Wolf and Illusion, they both ended up swerving straight into merry - go rounds, too. I pass all three, and get back on the main road. Then, I hit some sort of boost thing on the ground, and am extremely surprised when not only does my cart speed up, but wings pop up out of the back of my cart, and I go sailing straight towards a ferris wheel. I swerve, just barely managing to avoid a collision, and start to fly low to the ground. I turn my character away from a little stone structure in the middle of the road, then touch the ground, the wings disappearing back into my cart. Seeing a straight path ahead leading to a black and white checkered line, I take the chance to glace at the other's portions of the screen. I see Meteor slam full force into the ferris wheel and fall, then turn my attention to Wolf and Illusion, who are neck - and - neck, about to hit the boost in front of the ferris wheel. Looking back to my own character, I see him cross the line. A little turtle thing on a cloud carrying a fishing pole comes onto the screen. At the end of the fishing pole is a black sign that reads "/32" Maybe a score? The I realize that my character is still going, and figure out that it was just my dyslexia acting up. It probably said "2/3" meaning I still gave two laps to go.

*one lap later* I see Meteor speeding ahead of me as I fight Illusion for second place as we cross the checkered line. Meteor slams into the wall again, but I barely notice as I try to figure out what the heck "LalFni pa" means. By the time I figure out it was "Final Lap", I'm in last place. Dangit.

*one more lap later* We're nearing the ferris wheel boost pad when Illusion's finger slips, sending her character flying off the stage. "stercore!" Meteor crashes into the ferris wheel, and down she goes. Wolf and I are neck - and - neck, both leaning forward and pushing the 2 button as hard as we can, as if that's going to make our characters move faster. Slowly, my character starts to gain, but not fast enough; I'm still in second place, and the finish line is coming up fast. Then, at the last possible millisecond, my cart manages to overtake Wolf's, winning the game.

**A/N; Woo hoo! Another chapter done, and I plan to at least start the next one before I quit! Sorry about the wait for this one, between the holidays, and homework, and horrible writers block on Meeting Mortals, I haven't had much time to work on this. If you have any suggestions for a demigods meet mortals one shot, feel free to leave a review, or PM me! I'm currently accepting ship/group requests, plot ideas, scenarios, and just about any other prompt you can imagine. Peace out! -Snowdrop**


End file.
